


An Interesting Work Trip

by Anonymouskeeper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Yes!プリキュア５ | Yes! Precure 5, ふたりはプリキュア | Futari wa Pretty Cure, ふたりはプリキュア スプラッシュ★スター | Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star
Genre: Aliens, Clueless Avengers, Competent Precure, Gen, POV Outsider, Precure monsters, attempted humour, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouskeeper/pseuds/Anonymouskeeper
Summary: On a work trip to Japan, Tony, Steve and Natasha encounter aliens they’ve never even heard of. Unprepared and not sure how to defeat them, the responsibility is taken off their hands when eleven teenage girls appear around the city, defeating the creatures in unimaginable ways.(An Outsider POV on three of the Precure teams by another alien-fighting group.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. An Alien Invasion in Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently rewatched the first Precure All Stars movie, since the latest series of Precure caught my attention and reminded me of how much I used to love this series. It also reminded me of how I wanted to read an outsider pov fic on the precure and thought that avengers were a good character point of view.  
> I can’t remember reading a fic like this and it was something I did want to read. A basic search turned up nothing, but please let me know if you know of any good ones.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic. It is all written and isn’t very long, although I’ve still split it up into three chapters. I’ll post all the chapters in the next week or so.  
> Also, this is unedited, so please excuse any mistakes.   
> Enjoy, and please let me know what you think! :)

Steve had to admit, when they had flown out to Japan to participate in some peace talks organised by various world governments, he hadn't expected to get caught up in alien invasion. Considering how his life had been going the last couple of years, he wasn't entirely sure why he was surprised.

He was definitely surprised though. Stood in the streets of Tokyo, suit constricting his movements and tie feeling like it was chocking him, he looked up at the sky.

"Woah." Natasha breathed from behind him. Steve had to agree. It was like a drop of ink in the sky, obscuring the sun and slowly spreading to cover the sky as far as the eye could see.

"Well." Tony said darkly from behind them, the clink of armour loud in his ears as the red and gold suit closed around him. "Never seen that before."

It was only the three of them there and Steve risked closing his eyes as he thought about how they'd manage to fight this - whatever this was. He wasn't sure if Japan had a response team that would help neutralise the threat, or at least military that would get civilians off the street as the three of them fought the - well, he supposed it was an alien.

He squinted up at the sky. It definitely wasn't human.

"What is that thing?" He muttered.

He doubted he'd have gotten an answer, but before anyone had a chance black drops started falling from the sky. The screaming that had mostly been background noise as civilians worked efficiently to get in doors picked up, people starting to run as the drops expanded, growing to monstrous size before they reached the ground.

Something landed in front of them, bringing a cloud of dust with it. Shielding his eyes, Steve peered up - and up - at the creature. It was mostly shapeless, shrouded in a black iridescent cloak. There was a white mask, presumably where its face was.

"What are you!?" He shouted up at it in English, pausing briefly before repeating the question in Japanese. "What do you want?"

"Kowaina!" It shrieked, its form moving, becoming branches. Steve leaped out of the way just as they reached him, hearing Tony launch himself into the air and Natasha roll away.

"What is it?" He muttered again.

"Don't know. But we have to stop it." Natasha replied from beside him, handing him a gun. Despite the curiosity, he didn't take the time to wonder where she'd been hiding it. "And the rest of them."

Steve looked around at that. The drops coming from the sky had all amassed themselves into creatures, although they were all different. He gulped. He'd seen a lot of strange things, but this was definitely up there.

"Ok, we have to figure out how to kill these things first." He stated firmly, shaking his head.

"Right." Natasha didn't waste a second, darting out in front of the creature, gun high. She managed to get off one round - which, rather disconcertingly, sunk into the creature's body like it was nothing - when someone else appeared.

Natasha was staring up at the creature, which was still lashing out its branches/tentacle things, destroying the surrounding area, when there was another loud thump and five people were stood directly in front of the creature - a lot closer than Natasha had dared.

"Excuse me, this is dangerous! You need to evacuate!" Steve called out immediately, stepping up behind Natasha. He was glad he was fluent in Japanese when one of the people turned to look at him.

It was a young girl, of perhaps average height, with unnaturally blue hair and bright blue eyes. She was on the far left of the arrow formation the group of people had adopted. With a start, Steve noticed that they all had unnaturally bright hair colours. In front of the blue haired girl was someone with bright yellow hair. The person in the middle had pink hair and on the other side were people with fiery red and bright green hair.

"Excuse me, sir. You should get to safety." The blue girl told him gently.

"This is a dangerous fight, we can handle it." Steve argued back. "We're the Avengers!"

The girl looked confused at the name and Steve felt a sudden blow to his ego.

"Aqua is right." The pink-haired person turned around, showing a girl of the same age as the blue one. "You guys should get to safety."

They both turned around at that, dismissing them. Steve shared a loaded look with Natasha, instantly planning on how to get around the girls to the creature without putting them in harms way.

"Everyone!" The pink girl shouted before either of them could move. "Lets go!"

Steve froze, blinking, when all five - he guessed they were all girls, due to the hair and the skirts - ran at the creature, a battle cry ringing through the air.

"What are they doing, they're going to get themselves killed." Natasha hissed. Steve frowned harshly, keeping an eye on the girls even as he lifted his gun.

"It doesn't matter." He dismissed, although he didn't even believe himself. "Just try and get that thing down without hitting them."

He followed his own advice and let off a shot. It didn't do anything, the bullet absorbed just like Natasha's had been earlier, so he was shocked when the creature staggered.

Then he noticed what the girls were doing. Two of them - the blue and green haired ones - were pushing off from where they'd both landed kicks on the creature's leg, flipping to land neatly on the ground. The pink, yellow and red girls launched themselves into the air.

"Oh my god." Steve said under his breath, watching as the three girls jumped higher than a human rightfully could. They attacked at the same time, each landing a punch at where he guessed the creature's head was.

"Kowaina!"

They were pushed back and Steve watched as they dropped from the sky, his heart in his throat as they landed safely next to the other two. Barely a breath after they'd landed, all five of them pushed off again, forward and towards the creature.

It was like this for a couple of minutes, watching the five girls attack and fall back, as one whole group and in pairs or individually. They had brilliant teamwork and somewhere in the back of his mind, Steve longed for the day when he had a team that could rely on each other as these girls obviously did.

He was shocked out of his thoughts by a bright flashed of light. The blue and red girls had jumped again, higher than before. They were above the creature; higher than most of the high-rise buildings around them. They were both surrounded by light for a moment, blue and red respectively, before the lights shot towards the creature.

"Is that an arrow?" Natasha asked lowly from beside him. Steve blinked, peering closer. The blue light was in the shape of an arrow.

"Thats...odd." He muttered.

There was an inhuman shriek from behind them and Steve whirled around to see another creature. This one was different - it had a proper form, with two arms and two legs and a head, but the head was rectangular and it had a completely alien face, more markings than features. Steve raised his gun without thought, firing off two rounds instantly.

The new creature didn't seem to like that, lashing out at them. Steve lost his breath; it was coming too fast, there was no way they'd be able to get away.

"Emerald Saucer!"

Steve opened his eyes from where he'd shut them involuntarily. The green-haired girl was stood in front of them, leant back slightly with her hands in the air in front of her. There was a large, circular green light above them, cracks slowly spreading through it where the creatures punch had been stopped.

"Move!"

A purple-haired girl that hadn't been there before shouted at them as she ran past, jumping up as the green light shattered to kick the new creature squarely around the head. It staggered and she didn't give it a chance to recover as she flew right back at it to land a series of punches and kicks. The green haired girl jumped into the air, twisting herself to deliver a powerful kick on the creature too.

"Was that magic?" Steve asked quietly, slightly nervous.

He hadn't dealt with magic since Loki. Alien weapons were different - technology that they didn't have but still clearly came from machines. What that girl had done didn't seem like that.

Natasha shook her head slowly, a stony expression on her face. Neither of them were found of the thought of magic.

"Prism Chain!"

They turned back around at the shout, seeing the yellow-haired girl run towards the first creature, bright yellow chains flowing from her hands. She jumped, thrusting her hands in the direction of the creature and wrapping it securely in the chains. She jerked it around and Steve furrowed his brows at the odd movement.

There was a determined cry,

Steve watched, wide-eyed as the pink haired girl made a running leap into the air, pink light gathering around her hands and whipping about her.

"Shooting star!"

She crossed her arms, the light materialising, although he couldn't tell what shape it was before she was literally shooting through that air, going straight through the first creature. She shot past them, the wind she generated making them stagger, before crashing directly into the second creature. As both creatures staggered, seeming to melt in on themselves, the pink girl became visible again, crouched on the ground behind where the second creature had been, pink light fading from around her.

The other five girls suddenly landed around her.

"We need to go, there are more of them." The red head said, although Steve wouldn't have said she sounded particularly urgent.

"Right." Pink nodded, standing from her crouch.

"Let go, everyone!"

Steve watched, speechless, as they jumped, disappearing behind a building in maybe three seconds.

"They were not human." Natasha said. "Does the Japanese government even know about them?"

"I don't see how they could keep themselves a secret." Steve returned sarcastically.

"We need to talk to Fury."

Steve sighed in agreement.

"First, though." He sighed again. "Where's Tony?"


	2. Alien-Fighting Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony encounters eleven strange girls.

When the rainbow girls had appeared to fight the creature, Tony figured the best use of his time would be helping the civilians stuck behind a crumbled shop front, huddling to stay out of the line of fire. He spent a bit of time helping them to a shelter they directed him too and then made his way around the streets, helping civilians to safety. He didn't quite see what else he could be doing, and it showed itself to be a good decision when he fired at one of the creatures, doing no damage and only making it angrier.

"Ah." He muttered to himself.

"Sir, I would advise a strategic retreat." JARVIS suggested, sarcasm obvious.

"Right, right." He agreed absent-mindedly, launching himself into the air to avoid a hit from the creature. This one was weird - a big round rock-like body with four arms. Tony could say with certainty that he had never seen anything like it. He landed just out of range, peering up at the creature, mind racing to figure out how best to neutralise it.

Two people ran past him.

He blinked. It was two girls, both in skirts. One was dressed in black, with short reddish-brown hair. The other was dressed in white, with long blue-black hair. The clothes looked a little like uniforms and reminded him, vaguely, of what the five rainbow girls earlier had been wearing.

"Lets go, White!"

"Yeah!"

They both jumped, the one in black diving straight forward with her arm outstretched. The one in white spun multiple times in mid-air, gaining momentum to land an impressive kick alongside her friend's punch. The creature staggered, waving all four arms. One of the arms caught the one in black and she shot to the floor, landing on her back with a grunt loud enough that he could hear it.

"Ooh" He muttered to himself. "That's got to hurt."

If it did, though, she didn't show it, instantly pushing herself up to run back at the creature. She landed a series of punches, the one in white jumping impossibly high to land another kick on the creature's face.

"Black, White!"

He spun around to see another girl running towards them, long yellow hair streaming behind her and carrying two stuffed animals in her arms.

"Luminous!" The other two shouted out simultaneously.

"You found them!" One of them continued.

"Yeah!" The new girl said with a happy nod.

There was a roar.

Black and White spun around to see the creature was obviously unhappy with the lack of attention, running towards them in a strange, staggering sort of run. Tony's eyes widened when it launched itself forward, arms disappearing as it became what he likened to a giant bowling ball. He shot himself into the air, watching as the first two girls jumped as well, almost as high as him without the aid of technology - which seriously amazed him, honestly - splitting up and kicking at opposite sides of the creature. Tony never thought that would stop it, but he was amazed to see it roll to a stop, stuck on its back.

The girls landed next to each other, immediately grasping each other's hands.

"Black thunder!"

"White thunder!"

Tony's eyebrows rose at the shouts. He's pretty sure they disappeared off his face entirely when what looked like actual black and white lightning shot down from above, energy crackling around the two girls.

"Marble screw!"

The creature shrieked as the lightning hit it, looking like it was melting.

"Well that was impressive." He clapped slowly.

All three girls turned to look at him from where they'd gathered together, lifting their arms defensively. He raised his hands to placate them before realising that he was very much capable of shooting lasers out of his palm and lowered his arms sheepishly.

"Who are you!?" The one in black shouted.

Tony silently took to blow to his ego and rolled with it.

"I'm Iron Man."

There were three confused looks levelled in his direction.

"I'm an Avenger."

Still, he was only receiving confused looks.

"An alien-fighter from the USA."

"Ooohh." There was a chorus of understanding, which he sighed at.

"I didn't know there were other people fighting guys like this." Black said, wonder in her voice.

"Well, I've never fought anything like this before." He admitted darkly.

The girls looked at him then, something different in their eyes. It wasn't a look he expected in their young faces.

"Watch out!"

They all whirled around, searching for the voice, only to see a girl careen around the corner, skidding to a stop next to them. She had reddish hair and was dressed in an odd gold and pink outfit; again, eerily similar to the other eight teenage girls he'd seen running around fighting monsters today.

"Bloom!" The first three girls shouted in surprise.

"Black! White! Luminous!" The new girl grinned at them.

"Blooooom!" A new girl screamed.

Tony looked up with wide eyes as another girl, with long purple hair and dressed in silver and blue, descended from the sky, stumbling as she landed. Three pairs of hands instantly reached out to steady her.

"Are you alright?" The yellow girl asked, concerned.

"Loads of them are coming!" She screeched, finding her feet quickly and looking up at the sky apprehensively.

Tony decided to follow the girls' example and peer at the sky. It was only a handful of seconds before something appeared in the sky. It looked like a massive, dark cloud. Until it closer, and Tony could see it was actually at least nine creatures, all bundled together into one giant mass. Only their heads distinguished them.

"You should get to safety, mister."

He looked over at the voice, finding the girl in white looking at him with a gentle, determined face. He raised an eyebrow at her belatedly realising she wouldn't be able to see it.

"I think I'm alright." He said cockily.

"Uhh, mister, are you sure?" The girl in black said to him now.

"Yes, thank you, children." He rolled his eyes.

He got five identical concerned looks, which honestly hurt him more than them not knowing who he was. Before they could ask again, though, the creatures landed around them in a large circle, breaking apart at the last moment. Tony took a deep breath, trying to think of a strategy. There were more of the creatures than there were of them - eleven creatures, to be exact, more than he had thought - and that wasn't even considering that his weapons didn't seem to do anything.

"Yah!"

He turned slightly, keeping one eye on the creatures. The two new girls had sprung up simultaneously, clapping their hands with each other. Light sprung up from their hands as they connected and Tony watched, fascinated, as a ball of light flew at the monster in front of them. The monster staggered back, but didn't melt like the other one had.

The one in gold shot forward to attack it, whilst the one in silver turned around, a blue-silver light surrounding her as she launched herself at a different creature. The ones in black and white were bouncing between three creatures simultaneously, kicking at one creature only to bounce back and attack another.

Slowly, the constant attacks seemed to work. One creature melted before he knew it and the yellow girl, who had delivered the final kick, turned to the creature next to it without pause. Deciding punching the things was worth a go, Tony followed their example. His attacks didn't seem to do nearly as much damage as theirs, however, and by the time the five girls had defeated four of the creatures, he was still attacking the one.

"Sapphire arrow!"

He jumped back as three flashed of blue light streaked past him, striking the creature he had been hitting. It melted immediately. Tony didn't know if he was frustrated someone had managed to do it three seconds what he'd been trying for over five minutes, or grateful that it was finally gone. Deciding to focus on the gratefulness he was feeling, he turned around to see who had saved him.

It was the five rainbow girls from earlier, although there was a sixth girl there, with long purple hair. She was holding three stuffed animals in her arms, too, like the yellow girl. Although, there was a yellow girl in the rainbow - huh. That might get confusing.

"Dream! Everyone!" The girl in black smiled in greeting.

"Everyone!" The pink girl shouted back, waving enthusiastically. "Lets do this!"

"Yes!" Eleven voices shouted all together and Tony took a step back in amazement as every girl there jumped into the air, although they all split up into different directions. The girls in gold and silver shot into the sky, high up enough that he could only see the rings of light that appeared around them. The girls in black and white seemed to stick to the side of the tallest building, at least a few blocks away. The group of five rainbow girls were running at the cluster of three creatures still alive - seemingly the toughest. Purple and Yellow had stayed on the ground, moving until they were back-to-back.

They all attacked at once.

Black and White pushed off from the building, gaining momentum to kick so hard that the creatures all knocked into each other. Of the rainbow girls, red, blue and green jumped into the air, flashes of coloured light appearing around them before being directed towards the creatures. The light hit at the same time as Black and White's kicks. Yellow number one and the purple girl threw themselves forward, punching the nearest creature's legs. Three of the creatures fell like dominos, melting into nothingness.

A flash of light in the sky signalled what the two up there were doing, a bright green and pink light shooting towards the final three creatures, huddled together. They scrambled to get out of the way, although they were stopped when chains made of yellow light appeared, wrapping around all of them and holding them tightly together in one place. As the green and pink light descended on the creatures - Tony hadn't thought they were capable of expressions, but all three of them looked scared - another pink light appeared, shooting past him and towards the creatures. The lights hit at the same time and he recoiled, blinded, at the brilliant flash of light. When it had died down, he peered where the creatures had been. Instead of the unrecognisable aliens, only the eleven girls were stood there in a loose semi-circle.

"Thank you for the help." Some of them were saying.

"You're welcome." The rainbow girls were chorusing with big smiles.

"Do you know where these came from?" The girl in white asked.

"No." Pink shook her head. "We saw the sky and knew something was wrong but we haven't seen anyone yet."

They all turned too look up at the sky, which had mostly cleared. Something was still blocking the sun.

"We should go find them." Gold said determinedly.

"Um, excuse me?" He interrupted before they could run off.

Eleven heads turned to look at him, all of them confused.

"Don't worry, mister. Leave this to us." The one in black reassured. "Thank you for your help back there, but we know what we're doing."

Tony wanted to argue, but honestly they seemed to be telling the truth. He had been practically useless in that fight, but they had defeated the creatures without faltering. He would never admit the blow to his pride watching teenage girls beat creatures he couldn't even leave a scratch on gave him.

"Come on everyone." Pink said, turning to look at what should be the sun, a determined set to her shoulders. "Lets go."

They jumped away.


	3. End of a Battle

Tony was still standing in the street when Steve and Natasha found him. He was staring up at the flashes of light he could see in the distance. The sky were all flashes of light, all colours of the girls he had seen before. He wasn't sure if he was feeling concerned, or purely amazed. To be fighting in the sky like that - they must be flying.

There was no way they were human.

"Did you see them?" Steve asked, coming to a stop at his right shoulder.

"Yeah." He replied shortly, not turning his gaze from the sky.

"We need to tell Fury that Japan have these aliens."

"The creatures?" Tony asked absent-mindedly.

"And the girls." Natasha returned evenly.

Tony sighed. He was pretty sure Fury must already know - this wasn't exactly inconspicuous and it was obvious that all of the girls had fought before. They weren't exactly hiding.

"Woah." Steve breathed, as something exploded in the sky. It was such a big explosion they could feel the displacement of air from where they were standing.

They all looked up at the sky, as eleven points of colourful light grew brighter and brighter before disappearing. Tony held his breath, only releasing it when whatever was blocking the sun seemed to drip away. The day grew brighter.

A phone rang.

"Yes sir." Natasha said a moment later. "We need to go. A quinjet's at the airport."

They turned away, the sun warming their backs. They missed a final flash of multi-coloured light.


End file.
